


The Four Times Arthur Used Wish Magic and the One Time Merlin Did

by timeforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforgotten/pseuds/timeforgotten
Summary: I've been holding on to this (and many others) for about 3 years. I'm trying to get back into reading and writing fics.Hope you enjoy it.





	The Four Times Arthur Used Wish Magic and the One Time Merlin Did

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this (and many others) for about 3 years. I'm trying to get back into reading and writing fics.  
Hope you enjoy it.

**The first time it happened – Neither noticed**

Arthur was sitting at his desk mindlessly looking of the grain stores for the coming winter. His mind strays as his eyes blurred. An unconscious thought slips into his mind, _“I wish Merlin was here.”_

He started as the door squeaked open and in walked Merlin. Arthur quickly made himself look busier than he was moments prior. His heart racing, why? He wasn’t sure.

**The second time it happened – Merlin is scared **

Another council meeting. Arthur may be king but that doesn’t mean he enjoyed the meetings. Sir Geraint held the floor, he was reporting his encounter with bandits in the Darkling Woods. Who knew it took an hour to retell the events of the encounter, of course he started from the moment he woke that morning. Arthur, in the guise of stretching turned and went to make a face at Merlin. But instead of finding what he was looking for he found the blank stare of George. Merlin had been called to the lower village to assist Gaius with a birth.

Turing back around Arthur grumbled “I wish Merlin was here.”

Glancing around to make sure he wasn’t heard he let out a sigh. He hadn’t meant to voice his thoughts.

A moment later there was a crash from beyond the doors. Everyone was immediately at attention hands on swords. The guards having already pulled theirs, opened the door to find Merlin, in a heap on the floor. One of the guards helped him up, Merlin’s face is a mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion. Arthur dismisses the council meeting, making his way to where Merlin was being held by the guards.

“I thought you were helping Gaius?” He asked.

Merlin looks down at his hands, still covered in gore, “I was.” His voice came out somewhat shaky. When he looked back up Arthur saw something he never wanted to see on Merlin’s face. Fear.

**The third time it happened – Merlin ended up in the briars **

There had been complaints of raiders in one of the outlying villages, Uther sent Arthur to do his bidding. Merlin had been told to stay behind, there had been a break out of the sweating sickness and Gaius’ supplies were dwindling. Merlin had tried to argue with Arthur and with Gaius. All Gaius had to do was raise his eyebrow and Merlin grabbed his bag and went to collect the herbs, Arthur sighed in defeat.

Arthur and his knights have been on the road for the better half of the day when he called for them to stop at the stream. As he handed the reigns to one of the knights, he caught himself thinking about Merlin again. As Arthur walked away from the stream, he heard something rustling around in the brush. Hand on his sword he rounded the tree only to find Merlin upside down in a thicket of briars. The look on Merlin’s face was that was that of not only confusion but also annoyance.

There was something strange going on Arthur decided.

**The fourth time it happened – Arthur is embarrassed**

Knowing he was alone for the rest of the night Arthur decided to take advantage of the moment. He snuffed the candle and climbed into bed. Settling into a comfortable position he closes his eyes and imagines hands that aren’t his running down the length of his thighs, and then back up to his nipples. He traces the path of the phantom hands with his own, causing himself to shiver. He leans up to remove his sleeping shirt and feels for the bottle of oil he keeps beside his bed.

Leaning his head against the headboard he worked his hand into his pants, the other he is using to lightly run his fingers across his chest. Eyes closed he pictures someone, someone who he is afraid to voice, someone whose long fingers and sure hands he is used to having on his body. The moan that escapes his mouth sounds more like _his_ name than he would like to admit. He takes a moment to catch his breath, he doesn’t get to enjoy pleasing himself as much as he’d like, and he wants it to last. As he shifts lower on the bed he coats his hand in the oil then tosses the bottle to the side. As he strokes himself he wishes he wasn’t alone.

He lets out a groan as he finishes filling his fist and then some. He is blindly searching for his night shirt to clean up with when he hears the sound of someone falling to the floor. Reaching for the dagger kept under the mattress he peers out of the curtains on his bed only to see Merlin, in a heap on the floor. Asleep.

Arthur stows the dagger back in its hiding spot and climbs out of his bed to rouse his pile of a manservant. When Merlin wakes he is surprised to say the least, to find that he is in Arthur’s chambers and Arthur is standing over him looking somewhat put out, somewhat is an understatement.

Arthur is proud of himself, for not yelling. He simply pointed to the door and Merlin leaves.

** The One Time Merlin Used It**

It has been…well he really isn’t sure anymore how long its been, its been a long time lets just leave it at that. Merlin sat on the shore of the place he last seen Arthur. He stopped saying his name years back, it never did any good. The Dragon said he was the _Once and Future King_, the once has been the future is what Merlin is waiting on. Merlin lays on his back head cradled in his hands and closes his eyes. He recalls the past: the first time he came to Camelot, Gwen, Morgana the good and the bad, thinking how things could have been done differently. 

Merlin wakes up sometime later, the sky had changed. He sits up. It takes a moment, but it hits him. Something is different. Something has changed. He turns around.

“About time you woke up” Arthur says.


End file.
